Through the Mirror
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Alice is simply helping Amythist when she becomes sucked into a portal to Wasteland. There she teams up with a variety of charcters to save Wasteland from utter destruction... and discover a hidden secret.


**Hello from Wonderland! It's Alice Foreshadow!**

 **Today I decided to write a story based off a video game trilogy: _Epic Mickey_.**

 **This seris is so awesome. I got into it based off the music at first, but then I was captivated by the unique storyline and creative charcters. I as also inspired by GradGirl2010, "Magic and Brush" and "Cat and Mouse". Check them out if you haven't already!**

 **Similar to _Two Guards_ , this will be based off the video game with my OC, will include a few real-life Youtuber guest stars, and the game may be tweaked slightly. **

**BTW, I've discovered that it's impossible to get the songs out of your head. And even harder to stop listening to them.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Transported

"You really don't have to do this." said Amythist as she and her friend Alice worked on cleaning out her grandfather's attic.

"I really don't mind." said Alice. "It's great to help someone who needs it. Besides, your grandfather was a great wizard! And it's so cool what you find! Like these old things!"

Alice pulled out a couple pictures from when they where little.

"When we where little, we wrote and drew all those funny stories and pictures with my dad's old cartoons. Remember when we wrote that whole novel with Mickey and Oswald?" asked Alice. "And how they saved the day from evil blob creatures and the Mad Doctor?"

Amythist giggled. "They where just stories. Silly ones." she said. "I'll be downstairs if you need to call me."

Amythist walked down the stairs. Alice smiled. She remembered the memories of her childhood... curled up on her father's lap, hearing stories on the mischievous rabbit Oswald and his friends. She loved those stories and relished all the time she spent with him.

Alice then saw something reflecting light leaning up against the wall. Alice, curious, took a closer look at it. It was a mirror, now very dirty and dust covered over the course of many years of being forgotten. Alice wiped off part of the mirror with a tissue. It was just enough to get a clear view into it. The view inside looked... weird. It was almost like she could see the a lab... a dark one... it looked like something she would see in a horror movie. Alice placed her hand on the mirror and leaned in to get a closer look.

That was when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the mirror.

* * *

"Hey Alice!" called Amythist, walking up the stairs to the attic. "I made sandwiches! Why don't we take a short break and look through some of those old draw-"

Amythist noticed that Alice was not in the attic anymore. Amythist placed the sandwhiches on a crate.

"Alice?" asked Amythist, looking around the attic. "Are you up here?" Amythist shrugged off at first, seeing that Alice might just be hiding to catch her off guard and jump out of nowhere. She checked all around the attic. "Alice?" asked Amythist. She didn't hear her leave... so she couldn't have left. Then Amythist glanced over at the mirror.

"Oh no..." Amythist said, running down the stairs to get her grandfather.

* * *

After examining the mirror for a very long time, Amythist's grandfather realized something.

"Oh no... years ago I placed a spell on this mirror that no one would be able to enter it. I've told you this story a multitude of times... it leads to the land of forgotten toons, in which all the toons who have been forgotten can live peacefully..." Amythist's grandfather told her. "But I never knew that someone could be forced from here into the dimension by being pulled in..."

"Can't we break it?" asked Amythist.

"I'm afraid we can't." replied Amythist's grandfather. "Doing so could ruin all chances of us ever seeing her again..."

"I'll get Jin. Maybe science can help us." Amythist said, running down the stairs to town.

* * *

Oswald looked around the lab of the Mad Doctor. Normally, he'd just poke around to see what would happen if he, say, pulled a switch or pressed a button. It would be hilarious to see how the Mad Doctor would react to an abnormally like that!

However, today was different... Oswald heard a second voice... the voice of a pleading woman.

"Listen, I have a pair of earbuds,$4.92 in loose change, my phone, and some old Halloween candy. Just take it and let me go!" the young woman exclaimed. "What do you want from me?"

"Something very important... something I need to escape..." said the Mad Doctor. "Your heart."

"M-my heart? No, I need that! I'll die without it! I'm not a cartoon like you are!" exclaimed the woman. "Are you sure you don't want that Halloween candy? It's still good... most of it..."

A zap of electricity surged through the room. The poor woman screamed. Oswald peeked out from behind a set of switches. There, strapped down to a table, was a sixteen year old girl, blond hair with two pigtails tied with blue bows, green eyes, a light blue dress, white gloves, and white flats. She was quite scared and shocked at what was going on. The machine looked at her curiously, flashing scissors, a corkscrew, and a chainsaw at her.

Oswald felt like... he knew her... as a friend... many years ago...

* * *

Alice struggled to free herself from the iron cuffs holding her down. She slipped her hands out of her gloves, allowing her hands to be freed. Then she sat up and pried up the cuffs holding her ankles down. She rolled off the table and onto the ground. She felt around in her pocket for a weapon and pulled out a single ballpoint pen.

"On guard!" she chirped, holding the pen menacingly towards the doctor holding her captive. To her, he was very tall with a black beard and big black eyes in a tall lab coat.

The doctor only laughed. "Well then, let's see how you'll do against this!" he exclaimed, pulling a switch.

A six foot tall blob of ink towered over Alice.

She was going to need a bigger pen for sure.

 **What do you think? Be sure to review!**

 **This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
